The Other Side Of The Mirror
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada se va a una misión sin decir nada, pero no contaba que Mukuro Rokudo lo descubriera y él, en conjunto con lo demás guardianes y su tutor, irán a su rescate; al cumplir con su misión Tsuna queda en coma y Chrome Dokuro no evita el sentirse culpable. Ahora, ¿logrará Tsuna despertar y que Dokuro deje de culparse? ¿O se quedarán así? —Dedicado a mcr77—


**Summary: **Tsunayoshi Sawada se va a una misión sin decir nada, pero no contaba que Mukuro Rokudo lo descubriera y él, en conjunto con lo demás guardianes y su tutor, irán a su rescate. Al llegar descubren que está siendo controlado, en conjunto con otra persona, por esa familia; al cumplir con su misión Tsuna queda en coma y Chrome Dokuro no evita el sentirse culpable. Ahora, ¿logrará Tsuna despertar y que Dokuro deje de culparse? ¿O se quedarán así? —Dedicado a mcr77—

**Aclaración: **Se desarrolla después del Arco de la Ceremonia de Sucesión; es para mcr77 y la pareja principal es Tsunayoshi Sawada/Chrome Dokuro. Puede que haya insinuación/mención de otros emparejamientos.

**Número de Palabras: **10, 638 palabras exactas. Sin contar las notas de autora y el título de la ficción.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.  
**

**The Other Side Of The Mirror.  
**

**Capítulo Único.  
**

**.**

En Kokuyo Land dos personas charlaban amena-mente, la primera era una joven de dieciséis años de edad mientras que el segundo poseía diecisiete años, ambos con el cabello morado peinado al estilo piña; el dúo estaba solo ya que los demás integrantes habían decidido salir, cada uno por su lado.

—Mi querida Chrome —habló después de dar su típica risa Mukuro—, te noto muy distante. ¿Sucede algo? —indagó acercándose a la chica.

—Mukuro-sama —mencionó de manera tímida—, no es nada.

—Oya, oya. Me ocultas algo —informó percatándose del nerviosismo con el que le respondió Dokuro.

—En serio, Mukuro-sama. No es nada —trató de convencerlo no obstante solo aumentaba la curiosidad de la persona que más admira.

—Nagi —espetó seriamente, ella sabía que solo la llamaba por su nombre biológico cuando de verdad se empezaba a molestar, cosa que rara, muy rara vez pasaba.

Suspiró al verse acorralada— Es sobre el Jefe —Rokudo alzó una ceja al oírla, ¿qué le sucedía para que su querida Chrome intentará, en vano, mentirle?

—¿Tsunayoshi? —preguntó interesado.

—Está en grave peligro —aclaró—, puede morir —susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oyera.

—¿Quién más sabe de esto?

—Nadie. El Jefe me hizo prometer que, absolutamente, por ninguna circunstancia se lo comentará a alguien.

Eso lo preocupó, aunque no lo fuera a admitir, de sobre manera. ¿Morir, Tsunayoshi? En definitivo no lo permitiría— ¿Qué tan grave es? —evaluando si con ellos bastaría o no.

Nagi volvió a suspirar— Tanto para que necesitará ir con su famiglia.

Decidido, los reuniría a todos, a pesar que tenga que aguantar a cierta ave. Por nada dejaría que la persona que se puso en peligro para que saliera de Vendicare muriera, ¡eso nunca!

—¿Mukuro-sama? —lo ojeaba muy pensativo.

—En la casa de Tsunayoshi lo más pronto posible —comenzó confundiendo la— quiero que lleves al pulpo parlante, al espadachín ingenuo y al boxeador; yo me encargaré de alondra, la vaca fastidiosa y del Arcobaleno —sacó su tridente y desapareció, segundos después la imitó Chrome.

* * *

En el parque central de Namimori, específicamente en el centro de el, un chico de dieciséis años le gritaba a otro que tenía un año más que reía despreocupada-mente. En ese instante apareció la ilusionista y musitó.

—Joven Yamamoto, joven Gokudera —mientras se aproximaba al dueto.

—Yo! Chrome —saludó el pelo negro.

—Dokuro —sin importarle lo más mínimo en ser descortés.

—Vayan a la casa de el Jefe —fue directa, no había tiempo para andar con rodeos—, él está en riesgo de... —ni siquiera le permitieron completar la oración ya que el pelo plata salió corriendo como si estuviera en un maratón al mismo tiempo que Takeshi— Okey —tenía una gota sobre la cabeza.

Luego se quedó esperando hasta que apareciera el último, según Tsuna, Ryouhei todos los días pasa por allí al hacer su ejercicio matinal, y, al parecer no se equivocó.

—¡Es un extremo día para realizar un ejercicio, al extremo! —chilló el pelo níveo.

—Joven Sasagawa —pronunció poniéndose en su camino—, necesito que vengas conmigo es urgente —articuló alarmada—. Es sobre el Jefe.

—¡Sawada! —se escandalizó al tiempo que Chrome lo envolvía en una ilusión esfumándose del lugar.

* * *

Por otra parte en Nami-chuu un chico de diecisiete años estaba contemplando tranquilamente el cielo en la azotea, hasta que llego Mukuro arruinándole el día.

—Por invadir Nami-chuu te morderé hasta la muerte —amenazó Hibari sacando sus tonfas.

—Oya, oya. Querida alondra —soltó su típica risa— si quieres morderme primero tienes que alcanzarme —le sacó la lengua en un perfecto acto infantil, cosa que hizo que a Kyouya le saliera una vena—, si es que eres tan carnívoro para hacerlo —se marchó corriendo a las escaleras.

—Herbívoro piña cuando te alcance te morderé hasta la muerte —por consiguiente lo persiguió.

Varios minutos después el prefecto fue llevado a la morada del omnívoro, poco le importaba el ilusionista de cuarta, indirectamente, le dijo herbívoro. Lastima que ninguno paso de la sala ya que una serie de disparos se escuchó.

—No molesten —masculló Reborn.

Él único que hacía falta era el bovino.

—¡El Gran Lambo ha aparecido! —exclamó un niño de seis con traje de vaca y peinado al estilo brócoli.

Reitero lo dicho: no hace falta nadie.

A Hibari le apareció una segunda vena— El que me halla hecho hacer manada con ustedes será mordido hasta la muerte —sentenció furico.

Antes de que alguien más opinara Nagi habló— Los he reunido porque necesito informarles algo.

—¿Qué, Chrome? —preguntó el sádico bebe.

La susodicha observó al otro chico pelo púrpura— Mukuro-sama podría poner una barrera —él obedeció al instante—. Verán —inició— el jefe ha ido a una misión que le podría costar la vida —puso pálido a Yamamoto y Gokudera, Lambo casi llora, Reborn y Kyouya fruncieron el ceño y Sasagawa abrió los ojos mucho.

—Detalles —exigió la Nube recobrando la compostura que por unos segundos perdió, al igual que el Arcobaleno.

—Todo comenzó un mes atrás —comenzó a relatar— cuando estábamos en el parque a la una de la tarde...

"Recuerdo que ese día comimos unas porciones de sushi con un poco de wasabi mientras veíamos a los niños jugar.

—Chrome —me llamó y voltee— lo que te voy a decir quiero que, por ningún motivo, se lo digas a alguien —me extrañe un poco pero asentí—, voy a ir de viaje a Italia porque necesito resolver unos asuntos pendientes —explicó a-normalmente serio.

—¿Jefe, para qué pediría ese favor entonces? —me aventuré a preguntar.

—Requiero de tu ayuda para irme sin que nadie lo note —aclaró desconcertándome.

—¿Jefe? —repetí confundida.

—Por favor, Chrome, es importante —me suplicó.

Suspire y mencione— De acuerdo le ayudo, no obstante, dígame ¿qué es lo que hará? —pedí unas explicaciones.

—Bueno, supongo que te lo puedo decir —no estaba convencido del todo—: El noveno —optó por llamarlo de ese modo— me encomendó la misión de ir a investigar sobre una famiglia, que puede ser, enemiga de Vongola —descansó unos segundos y continuó—; sí es así deberé —buscaba la palabra correcta— sacarlos del camino —se asustó y yo también pero no lo interrumpí—; el noveno cree que tengo que llevar a mi famiglia conmigo mas no lo haré —sus ojos se tornaron serios—. Si lo que dice es cierto no quisiera arriesgar los —finalizó.

—Pero Jefe, es riesgo-so —protesté—, podrían matarlo —intenté que entrará en razón.

—Mejor yo que ustedes, Chrome —me dijo decidido—. Son mi famiglia y debo protegerlos —aclaró.

—Jefe... —quise seguir pero no me dejó.

—Me ayudarás ¿sí o no? —volvió al tema principal.

—Sí, Jefe —sonrió— ¿cuándo? —indagué.

—Hoy —me sorprendió mucho, ¿sería la última vez que lo vería con vida? Espero que no."

—Posteriormente lo ayude a escapar y desde entonces no lo he visto —terminó de detallar al momento que todos estaban mitad sorprendido mitad asustados. Bueno no todos los días te enteras que tu líder y amigo, aunque no lo admitieran ciertas personas, se va a una misión suicida... Solo y todo porque no quiere ponerte en riesgo ¿una buena razón, no?

Ahora veremos los pensamientos de cada persona en esa habitación.

¨_Tsuna inútil, espero que nada te hubiese pasado¨_ pensó Reborn mientras convertía a Leon en un bastón y lo giraba entre sus dedos pulgar, medio e índice, es decir, en un acto de desesperación.

¨_Omnívoro_¨ Kyouya tenía una mirada fría dirigía a nadie en específico.

¨_¡Décimo! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Porqué?!_¨ Hayato estaba casi en mode on 'esquina emo' ya que su amado Décimo ni siquiera le consultó a él, su Mano Derecha.

¨_Tsuna_¨ Takeshi poseía, sorpresivamente, una mirada seria al momento que movía a Shiguren Kintoki, que estaba como espada de bambú, de lado a lado en el suelo.

¨_¿Tsunayoshi, en qué te has metido?_¨ Mukuro solo apareció su tridente sin expresar, externamente, emoción alguna; igual que la Alondra y él de las patillas.

¨_Tsuna inútil, no abandones al Gran Lambo_¨ el aludido sollozaba audible-mente.

¨_¡Sawada, te salvaré al extremo!_¨ Sasagawa observaba el piso, como si hubiera algo interesante en el.

¨_Jefe_¨ Nagi era la más afectada, ya que le había guardado el secreto sentía como si le fallará a la famiglia, no obstante, no era a Tsuna si no a la familia Vongola, con aliados incluidos.

Posteriormente de que salieran del shock, el del pacificador del Sol les dijo a todos que irían a Italia y, en menos de tres días, todos se encontraban en la mansión de Vongola, específicamente en la oficina que pertenecía al joven Sawada.

—¿Dónde está el reporte, que seguramente le dio el señor Timoteo, al Décimo? —cuestionó la Tormenta a la segunda Niebla. Él, en contra de su voluntad, registraba su oficina, igual que el resto.

Dokuro se puso nerviosa— Jefe lo quemó —bajo la mirada con un leve rubor.

Silencio...

Tres...

Dos...

Uno.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos, bueno el dueño de Hibird solo entrecerró los ojos.

De verdad la tuna quería pasar desapercibida, lástima que olvido que trataba con Reborn, el socio-psicópata más grande conocido del mundo de la mafia y por eso mismo, pensando él velozmente volteó con el dueto de ilusionistas y les dijo, mejor dicho ordenó.

—Recreen lo que paso en aquí hace... —se dirigió a Nagi— ¿cuánto tiempo le estimas?

La del parche lo meditó ¨_Con jefe charle un mes atrás, tres días antes paso tiempo con nosotros entonces sería..._¨ lo divisó respondiendo con voz segura y medio audible— Cinco semanas.

Sin necesitar indicación alguna, Mukuro y Chrome envolvió el cuarto en una espesa neblina e inmediatamente el tiempo retrocedió un mes con una semana, todos se hallaban expectantes.

"Al desaparecer la niebla acecharon a Sawada revisando, lo más probable, contra su voluntad una enorme pila de papeleo.

—Cuando termine de revisarlo le daré un buen regaño a joven Hibari y Mukuro —exacto, toda ese montón era gracias a los guardianes más problemáticos—; por ahora —apartó su trabajo— ojearé la misión que me dio señor Timoteo —debajo del escritorio saco un folder que se confundió fácilmente por ser negruzco como el mueble—. A ver...—abrió la carpeta y en ella decía—: **_Encomienda atardecer_** —paso a la siguiente página, la primera solo ocupaba el título—**_. Se le solicita a la décima generación Vongola que averigüe sobre una nueva familia que se ha formado, sospechamos que podrían ser enemigos ya que cada vez que mandamos a alguien a su sede ellos siempre vuelven sin recuerdos_** —para este punto se había interesado por esa información.

—**_El tiempo límite que tienen es de dos semanas, si se demoran más de lo establecido mandaremos al escuadrón de asesinos independientes 'Varia' para que los rescaten y eliminen a dicha familia_** —Tsunayoshi no creía que llegarán a ese extremo además no podía ser tan peligrosa— Aunque tampoco debería subestimarlos —murmuró y prosiguió con la lectura—**_; requiere de precisión y discreción, por lo tanto ustedes fueron seleccionados por cumplir estos requisitos_** —una gota le salió en la nuca—, realmente dudo que catalogarnos como discretos sea lo correcto —recordando en algunas veces que fueron descubiertos por ser tan ruidosos... Tanto en misiones como, en algo tan sencillo, copiar en un examen—. Sí una completa equivocación —se auto-convenció.

—Siguiendo —se reconcentró—**_: El nombre de esta famiglia es 'Smeraldo Haze'(1)_** —ladeó la cabeza no comprendiendo—**_ o como nosotros les hemos llamado 'Accecante Bagliore'(2)... Pronto entenderá el segundo_** —era algo incierto, según él—**_. Su localización es en la ciudad 'Ascoli Piceno', especificando en el área donde se encuentra la segunda montaña, que rodea dicha localidad, diviéndola del mar_** —se detuvo y enunció casual— Si que han hecho su deber —tomó un poco de aire—**_; no sabemos con exactitud dónde se presencia su base, no obstante, deben tener mucho cuidado_** —no pudo evitar decirse—, como siempre.

Suspiró— **_Tampoco tenemos el dato de cuántos conforman a Smeraldo Haze, pero, suponemos, que deben de siete a doce_** —¿de siete a doce? Sí no estaban seguros ¿porqué lo pondrían?—**_; queremos que lo confirme, dejando esto de lado_** —se detuvo para contemplar el logotipo: Era hexagonal de color verde limón, en el centro poseía una águila de color rubí— Intrigante —reanudó la lectura— **_su verdadera tarea no es llegar, si no infiltrarse y averiguar si son potenciales aliados o seguros enemigos. En el caso del segundo deben sacarlos del camino_** —para nada le gustó esa parte—**_, para evitar futuros inconvenientes._**

Descansó unos minutos procesando la información, a hacerlo retomó la lección—_** El nombre del jefe o jefa no lo sabemos, descubra-lo si tiene la oportunidad. Eso es todo**_ —en la parte final decía—_**: Sí aceptan la misión deben marcharse en una semana e informárselo al Noveno Vongola, Timoteo di Vongola, para que les de mayores detalles y les advierta de los riesgos que conlleva**_ —terminó el informe.

Tsunayoshi se levantó de la silla con el folder en manos, caminando hasta la ventana apoyándose en ella, posteriormente con sus llamas lo quemó.

—Por supuesto que lo acepto, sin embargo, lo haré solo —sus facciones eran de seriedad y su voz de determinación—. Sí es tan peligrosos no expondré a mis amigos... Corrección, mi famiglia —se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida—; necesitaré ayuda — tomándole un minuto elegir—: Chrome —la opción perfecta, nadie sospecharía de ella—. Lo siento Noveno —se disculpó anticipadamente—, no te diré —era la única manera de hacerlo bien."

Los dos guardianes deshicieron la ilusión, otra nube de humo inundó el recinto y al retirarse se veían las caras de sorpresa y/o enojo, dependiendo quien sea. No obstante se presenciaba una de culpabilidad de cierta chica con peinado tipo piña.

¨_Solo dos semanas_¨ pensó asustada, ¿y sí algo le paso? No... ¡No! Jamás se creería que algo le aconteció a la segunda persona que más aprecia.

Una serie de disparos la sacaron de su mente, volteo hacia la izquierda y era... Reborn con varias venas en la cabeza y Leon convertido en pistola apuntando a la pared.

—Tsuna inútil —masculló entre dientes—. Gokudera —llamó al platino—, convoca a todo Varia —ordenó.

—Pero, señor Reborn —decía inseguro— a ellos no les agrada el Décimo.

—No te pregunte —mencionó—, te dije que lo harías y, como alguno proteste, diles que tendrán un entrenamiento conmigo —como si fuera una amenaza hubo un estremecimiento general.

Hayato tomó el teléfono fabricado para comunicarse con ese escuadrón, conociendo al tutor de su líder lo puso en altavoz— A quién sea que responda necesito hablar con Xanxus —fue el "amigable" comentario.

—**¡Voi!** —dijo el espadachín del pelo largo azulado— **¡Escoria plateada, jefe no quiere atenderte!**

—Me importa un pepino —refutó—, pásamelo —con un tic en su ojo derecho.

—**El gran príncipe quiere saber, ¿quién se atrevió a despertarlo de su sueño de belleza?** —indagó Belphegor.

—**No eres más que un príncipe con un terrible aspecto** —era un tono monótono.

—**Cállate rana** —el amante de los cuchillos se cabreó rápido.

—¡Me importa lo más mínimo tu sueño de belleza! —explotó la mano derecha del décimo Vongola al complejo de realeza— ¡O me pasa al holgazán de su jefe y se tranquilizan!

—**¿O qué?** —le pico la paciencia la rana de Varia y Kokuyo.

—¡O se someterán a un extremo entrenamiento del maestro Pao-Pao! —se metió el boxeador. Pero, ¿porqué chilló las últimas tres palabras? Simple, el Arcobaleno del Sol se puso ese cosplay.

—¡Oi, Cabeza de Césped! —vociferó la Tormenta— ¡No le llames así al señor Reborn! ¡Y, no te entrometas en esta plática!

—¡¿A quién le dices 'Cabeza de Césped' Cabeza de Pulpo?! —contra-atacó Sasagawa.

—**Y se supone que nosotros debemos calmarnos** —pura ironía de Fran.

—**Además no es una plática, basura, al menos no una decente** —añadió la Ira.

Otra serie de balazos se oyó.

—Vamos, vamos —comenzó la Lluvia—. Concentrémonos —musitó serio.

—Oya, oya —fue Rokudo—. Como ambos bandos no se callen antes que cuente tres, serán presas de una maravillosa obra de arte —cuando terminó de hablar a todos les recorrió un escalofrío exceptuando al trío de Niebla restante.

—**No les adviertas, solo hazlo** —mencionó Mammon queriendo saber qué tan bueno era el de ojos bicolor.

Ignórando a la portadora del pacificador índigo— Resumiendo —Reborn estaba más que furioso por lo que fue directo al grano—: Su capo se fue a una misión suicida de la que solo tenía dos semanas como plazo, se fue sin avisarle a nadie así que, obviamente, no notamos su ausencia. Lleva un mes desaparecido y deben ayudarnos —explicó brevemente.

—**¿Es una broma, cierto?** —preguntó Xanxus—** 'Yoshi no lo haría.**

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que bromeé sobre el bienestar de mi tutorado?

Silencio.

Silencio era lo único que se hallaba del otro lado de la línea.

—**¿Cuándo, dónde y por qué?** —Lussuria lo rompió indagando, aunque ninguna la completó.

—Ahora —contestó el del pacificador amarillo entendiendo a qué se refería—, sigan a Mukuro y son de extremo cuidado.

—**¡Voi! ¡¿Extremo cuidado?!** —repitió chillando Squalo confundido.

—Cuando acabará el tiempo límite ustedes intervendrían sacándolos del mapa —fastidiado decía el dueño de Roll.

—**Vayámonos** —demandó el líder Varia.

Sin más distracciones Mukuro y Fran, quienes poseían una especie de conexión, los transportaron a Ascoli Piceno, al sitio que manifestaba la documentación. Al llegar distinguieron que se beneficiaba de una arboleda por dos kilómetros además de que era rodeado por una espesa niebla, lo cual no dejaba que notaran algo más.

—Que sitio más sombrío —Lambo se abrazó a sí mismo.

—Vaca estúpida —extraña manera de Gokudera en darle la razón al bovino.

—A mi me parece lindo —susurró Chrome al tiempo que Viper, Fran y Mukuro le daban la razón, cada uno a su manera.

—_Guardianes de la Niebla _—en italiano habló por lo bajo Levi A Than rodando los ojos.

—Nos dividiremos de este modo —anunció el sádico niño de la fedora—: _Tempesta e Cielo_ seguirán por este camino, es decir, al Norte —Hayato y Xanxus comenzaron a quejarse—, _Piogga e Sole_ por el Este —continuó tratando de no prestar atención a sus replicas—, _Nuvola e Raggio_ al Oeste y finalizando _Nebbia_ y yo al Sur. ¿Alguna duda? —nadie respondió por su tonalidad dulce— Bien, salvemos al jefe —se dividieron según sus indicaciones.

* * *

Con el dueto de la Lluvia y el Sol, ellos se adentraron a esa parte de la arboleda, todo estaba en paz, cosa que les inquietaba. Observaron a su alrededor, los árboles de doce metros de alto con sus hojas verde oscuro, varios senderos y pocos animales silvestres que pasaban.

—¡Voi! ¡Me da mala espina! —proclamó el del cabello largo blanco.

—¡Concuerdo, al extremo!

Takeshi solo miraba su alrededor con una mirada analítica, como si esperará algo.

Lussuria solo lo imitó.

Doce metros lejos de ellos estaban dos personas con una bata que les llegaba dos dedos debajo de la rodilla, unas botas de combate y una capucha que les tapaba su rostro, el conjunto enteramente negruzco.

—_¿Atacamos ahora?_ —inquirió, en italiano, el de la derecha.

—_No_ —contestó el de la izquierda—_, esperemos a que avancen más._

El cuarteto siguió caminando sin saber de esta conversación, al avanzar tres metros una línea tonalidad verde paso en frente de ellos, quedando sujetada en unos de los árboles.

—¡Voi! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! —interrogó a nadie acercándose al punto donde se terminó esa línea— ¡¿Una gema esmeralda?! —exacto, esa era su forma.

Segundos después una nube de humo verde salió de la gema dejándolos inconscientes.

* * *

Con las dos Tormenta y el Cielo, se podría decir que las cosas no eran tan pacíficas. ¿Por qué? Simple, Bel mantenía una disputa con Smoking Bomb mientras que Xanxus contaba mentalmente para no explotar y exclamar-les sus verdades.

El Príncipe dio su típica risa— No me disculparé, porque soy un príncipe —repitió Belphegor.

—Príncipe de cuarta —rectificó la mano derecha de Tsuna— y, por tu gran culpa... ¡Estamos perdidos! —precisamente por eso discutían.

¨_No los mates, son escorias que no saben lo que hacen, no los mates_¨ pensaba el hijo adoptivo de Timoteo con una vena latente en la cabeza.

—Oh —enunció—, ahora resulta que soy el culpable ¿eh? —sacó un cuchillo— Intento de Mano Derecha —lo giró en su dedo índice.

Suficiente. Bel sabrá que la circunstancia por la cual nadie insulta su título.

—¡¿Qué has dicho, intento fallido de príncipe?! —bramó más que furioso.

Entre tanto alboroto no notaron que una flecha dorada cayó a sus pies, la que fue lanzada por otro dúo de encapuchados.

—_Sigamos con el plan_ —le expresó a su acompañante, el activó un botón que hizo que esa flecha lanzará un rayo que los electrocutó, no de gravedad, haciendo que quedaran tirados en el suelo.

* * *

Por otra parte Lambo sollozaba por el espeluznante paisaje, Levi no dejaba de decir cosas como "Xanxus-sama es el mejor" "Xanxus-sama salvará a Tsuna inútil", cosa que no haría si estuviera Hayato allí, y Hibari solo miraba buscando señal de algún enemigo.

¨_Será que planean emboscar-nos_¨ pensó la única Nube.

Detrás de unos árboles dos individuos platicaban.

—_No podemos atacarlos_ —le dijo a su compañero—_, Kyouya Hibari está con ellos._

—_Lo sé y, según lo que he leído_ —siguió el otro—_, él es el guardián más temible de Vongola._

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que—_: Mira, un pájaro_ —no era otro que Hibird—. _Tengo una idea_ —reconociendo al animal.

—_¿Cuál?_ —preguntó.

—_Observa_ —mencionó al tiempo que sacaba una caña de pescar que en el gancho tenía un pequeño balde con comida—_: Ven, hay comida rica_ —moviendo el objeto de pesca a cada lado enfrente de el, Hibird estaba más alejado del resto.

Hibird cayó en la trampa al aproximarse, lo atraparon con una red y el habló— Ayuda, ayuda —la Niebla ojeo esa dirección, le salió una vena.

—Por secuestrar a mi mascota los morderé hasta la muerte.

—Lo haces y nunca más lo verás —no lo matarían... El ave era hermoso así que se lo llevarían, aunque tampoco era una opción factible, en opinión del prefecto de Nami-chuu.

—¿Qué quieren herbívoros molestos? —indagó iracundo.

—Noquéalos —señalo a Lambo y a Levi A Than.

Muy a su pesar, no estaba acostumbrado a acatar órdenes de alguien que no fuera su jefe, los golpeó... Bueno al bovino solo tuvo que hacerle como fantasma para que gritará y se desmayará.

—Acompáñanos —demandó siendo seguido por un colérico Hibari.

* * *

Finalizando tenemos a Mammon, Nagi, Mukuro, Fran y al socio-psicópata número uno de la mafia, según el Raking de Fuuta, el quinteto era contemplado por otras dos personas, quienes planeaban como acercarse les sin ser

a) Expuestos a una sádica ilusión

b) Ser la diana de las municiones interminables del más temido de los arcobalenos.

Si, verdaderamente complicado. Quitando el hecho de que se convertiría en un acto suicida, que es lo de menos.

—_Increíble_ —inició uno—_, de todas las personas que nos pudieron tocar, tenía que ser, precisamente, el grupo de Reborn_ —protestó.

—_No te quejes_ —le dio un zape—_, que fue por ti y tú grandísima boca que nos metimos en este embrollo_ —aclaró.

—_No me pegues_ —sobándose el hombro izquierdo—._ Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo lo haremos?_

Pensó un momento— _Déjamelo a mi_ —lo iba a disfrutar, y mucho.

Después de su capucha sacó un pergamino verde limón, escribió algo en el y lo amarró con un lazo lila, lo aventó al cuarteto de ilusionistas con bebé incluido, antes que los notaran le hizo una señal a su compañero para que se cambiaran de posición y así lo hicieron. La nota cayó a los pies del niño con sombrero de rana.

—Es de la famiglia que buscamos —le dieron inmediata atención— y dice —lo abrió—**_: Queridos guardianes de la Niebla y Arcobaleno del Sol. Por este medio les informamos..._**

¨_Que no los encontremos_¨ poseían miradas fulminantes y/o frías. Oh sí, se arrepentirían si llegaban a verlos.

—**_... Que si no hacen exactamente lo que detallaremos nunca verán al Décimo Vongola_** —pausó conteniendo su frustración creciente, cosa que nadie notó por que su semblante seguía inexpresivo—**_, con vida_** —okey, eso es pasarse de la raya—**_; aquí les dejamos la dirección de nuestra sede, vayan y no intente nada sospechoso, tanto en el camino como llegando allí... Ah, casi se me olvidaba, el grupo que dividiste Reborn ha sido secuestrado así que, piénsalo bien, no querrás quedarte con solo dos integrantes de ambos bandos ¿verdad? _**—sí querían probar que tanta paciencia poseían, pues iban por excelente camino, casi se las agotaba—**_ Deben dejar todas sus armas y no las escondan, sabemos que armas tienen en el momento _**—volvió a detenerse— Que alguien más lo lea —¿lo pidió, ordenó o qué? No importa, lo que sabía es que si leía una palabra más comenzaría a crear ilusiones que ni siquiera Mukuro detendría.

Y eso ya era mucho que decir.

—Yo sigo —ahora fue la del pacificar morado tomando el rollo—**_: Al llegar a nuestra sede, esperen a que lleguemos y luego les indicaremos lo que harán. Se despide Smeraldo Haze_** —finalizó la lectura—. ¿Qué haremos? —indagó la bebe.

—Lo que nos dicen —a mala manera aceptó, tomo el pergamino y leyó la dirección—, llévanos allí Mukuro y Mammon, y nuestros chantajistas si no quieren caminar/correr, lo que sea. Salgan —detrás del árbol de la derecha salieron dos encapuchados—. Vámonos —y desaparecieron en una espesa niebla al tiempo que aparecían en una celda, en la que se encontraban los secuestrados, algunos despiertos y otros cabreados.

—Se quedaran aquí y, dependiendo lo que el capo decida, los sacaremos o no —se alejaron—. Nos veremos pronto —ambos desaparecieron en un humo dorado.

—Ustedes también —decía Yamamoto con un leve rastro de tristeza.

—Sí —Mammon aceptó deprimida.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Chiquitín? —interrogó la Lluvia Vongola.

—Nada.

Tres...

Dos...

Uno.

—¿Qué? —por inercia casi exclama el Rayo Varia, no era normal que el sádico niño se quedará con los brazos cruzados.

—Tienen a Tsuna inútil y si no hacemos lo que dicen lo... Matarán —lo último lo susurró aunque fue escuchado por todos, ocultó sus ojos bajo su fedora.

* * *

En la sala de reuniones de la mansión, estaban once encapuchados y al frente el número doce, estos discutían sobre que hacer con sus, por así decirlo, invitados.

—Oigan —mencionó una chica con voz siniestra—, y sí se enfrentan a ellos —enfatizó la palabra e inmediatamente el líder habló.

—Buena idea, Alessandra —alabó—, pongamos lo en marcha —se dirigió hacía la puerta del fondo y la abrió, al hacerlo se reveló a ellos—. Es su turno, Elia, Musa —el aludido sonrió enigmáticamente.

¨_Será muy divertido_¨ pensaron todos excepto el dueto, quiénes formularon la próxima línea.

¨_Son irritantes_¨ con una vena que apareció en su sien derecha.

Señal de que estaban irritados.

* * *

Por otra parte con los prisioneros, ellos estaban absortos en sus propias maquinaciones sobre qué hacer cuando dieran el veredicto, escucharon que la reja se movió a un costado y contemplaron que una chica con el cabello verde esmeralda entraba. Claro, sin deshacerse de su, para Vongola y Varia, típico atuendo.

—Tendrán un combate contra Elia y Musa —inició explicando—, los participantes serán: Hayato Gokudera, Squalo Superbi, Reborn, Xanxus y Lambo —los aludidos intercambiaron miradas—. No podrán ser sustituidos y la pelea acabará cuando solo uno quede en pie —dictó también las reglas.

—¿Cuál es la trampa?

—Muy perceptiva, Mammon —alagó—, si ganan les devolveremos a Tsunayoshi y se irán —sonrió siniestra—, en caso contrario no recordarán nada referente a Smeraldo Haze y Sawada —se acercó—. ¿Empezamos ahora?

—Sí —respondieron unos y otros asintieron.

La sonrisa de Alessandra se agrandó.

¨_Tengo un mal presentimiento_¨ fueron Chrome y Víper sacando a relucir la intuición femenina.

La del cabello verde los condujo a una sala de combate, que era del espacio doce metros cuadrados con una altura de veinticinco metros, los jugadores descendieron a la cancha; los espectadores se sentaron en las gradas al tiempo que lo realizaron un muro invisible cubrió la pista.

—Por sí acaso —musitó la integrante de Accecante Bagliore.

El público avizoró el terreno de juego, en el caminando llegaba un joven de dieciséis años, con el pelo castaño acaramelado, cuyas puntas desafían la gravedad, ojos anaranjados con un brillo rojizo; él usaba una camisa manga larga naranja oscuro con unos pantalones cortos negros, botas de combate marrón oscuro y en la muñeca derecha estaba un brazalete con un gema Esmeralda que era atravesada por un relámpago. Poseía una sonrisa misteriosa y en sus orbes había cierto toque de superioridad, sin embargo, todos lo reconocieron.

—Tsuna-nii —recitó el del peinado brócoli corriendo a su hermano mayor, no obstante este le interrumpió.

—No, todavía no —retrocedió un paso—, pronto te venceré, Vaca Parlanchina, ahora quiero combatir con pulpo grisáceo —miró al susodicho, tenía una mirada que dedujo como sorpresa/incredulidad—. Además, mi nombre es Elia no Tsuna, niño con complejo de vaca —aclaró.

Nuevamente la serie de disparos se hizo presente— Tsuna inútil, no es gracioso.

—Y dale con el Tsuna —murmuró fastidiado—, que me llamo E-li-a —deletreó—, cambiando de tema ¿porqué habría de bromear contigo, Arcobaleno del Sol?

Una bebé con el pelo azul cortado por encima de los hombros de tez pálida con un marca de llama, con el mismo traje de Elia solo que en color rojo obscuro y un pacificador gris apareció— Ignóralos son basuras sin relevancia —inmediatamente supieron quién era por esa mirada de no te metas conmigo o te pegaré.

—Lal —aseguró Superbi.

—Otra basura estúpida —la primera, para ella, era el niño vaca y el segundo era el del pelo largo de tonalidad turquesa.

—**Dejen de tener una pelea verbal y pasen a la física** —esa fue Aless, cuya voz resonó mediante un megáfono que, seguramente, estaba escondido.

Una onomatopeya cortante salió de sus labios, como si le restarán importancia.

—**Mientras más rápido empiecen más rápido terminan** —volvió a decir la del cabello esmeralda—**, las peleas serán así: Gokudera, Lambo y Xanxus contra Elia; Superbi y Reborn contra Musa** —la pelo azul y el castaño sonrieron misteriosamente—**.¡Luchen!**

En el espacio de combate se vio que ambos miembros de Smeraldo se dirigieron con sus oponentes y ellos le imitaron, al acontecer esto una pared invisible, como la que rodea la cancha, los dividió.

—**De nuevo: Por sí acaso.**

En el lado del castaño el no perdió tiempo y se colocó los guantes, su llama apareció en su frente, la cual era anaranjada, dio un saltó y dijo

—Punto Cero De Ruptura: Primera Edición —poniendo sus manos en forma de triángulo posteriormente su llama se liberó de sus guantes de manera irregular, como si parpadearan, luego corrió en dirección a Lambo.

¨_No me cae bien la vaca estúpida pero tampoco quiero ver como lo congelan_¨ Hayato sacó sus dinamitas— Bombas Cohetes —las arrojó, muy a su pesar, contra Tsuna, al caer al suelo un espesa nube salió im-posibilitándole, temporalmente, la visión. Dentro de ella murmuró— Sistema C.I.A —su anillo se rodeó de color rojizo, en la muñeca se presentó una arma gótica con un espacio atrás donde se pone su arma inicial— Flame Arrow —depositó unas dinamitas y jaló del gatillo, un línea de enorme poder se encaminó a su décimo, quien por la neblina, no pudo esquivarlo yéndose directo a la pared, la cual estaba a quince metros de distancia.

Ya en el muro de concreto Elia abrió los ojos, a los diez segundos, diciendo—: No me esperaría menos de ti, Gokudera —usando el poder de sus llamas voló cinco metros adelante—. Esto apenas ha comenzado —se tronó sus dedos—, que empiece la diversión —sonrió con maldad.

Por otro lado Xanxus no soportaba más habladuría así que enfadado exclamó—: ¡Llama de la Ira! —disparando directamente hacía el conejo.

—Buen intento —alagó—, no obstante se queda en bueno —el poder del capo Varia se encaminó en su dirección, como él lo planeó, sin embargo en vez de estrellarse contra Sawada terminó desapareciendo delante de sus ojos—. Punto Cero De Ruptura: Revisado —cambiando su anillo a la versión X-Gloves liberando una gran cantidad de poder al hijo adoptivo de Timoteo, no eran llamas normales sino de la última voluntad, lo cual producía que el efecto fuera más devastador. También tuvo que balancearlas, en el proceso, con llamas suaves para no salir expulsado mientras las apuntaba en la dirección opuesta.

El bovino y Smoking Bomb cruzaron miradas y al instante supieron que hacer.

—Gyuudon —liberándolo de su Caja Vongola, el era un toro con una armadura— ¡Cambio de Forma! —el toro se transforma en un equipamiento que cubre en su totalidad el cuerpo de Lambo y un casco con la cresta del Relámpago en el centro— Gyuudon ataca a Elia —ordenó el del cabello con forma de brócoli.

—¡Bombas Cohetes! —retomó su ataque inicial disparándolas alrededor de Xanxus produciendo, otra vez, una espesa niebla, dentro de ella susurró—: Balas de Sol —depositó las susodichas dinamitas en el Flame Arrow, salieron en línea recta solo que ahora desaparecían y reaparecían imparcialmente ¨_Perdóneme, Décimo, es por su propio bien_¨ pensó decaído aunque no lo demostrará, ya que no era el momento ni el lugar—. Doble Bomba Con Mini Bombas —musitó por lo bajo arrojando primero las de menor tamaño y luego las normales.

El jefe Varia, enojado e indignado, captó la idea del dúo— Capullos Flamígeros —disgustando-le tuvo que decirlo suavemente, con las X-Guns, uso una para elevarse sobre su víctima, mejor dicho Tsunayoshi, y con la otra le disparó sin miramientos por distinto ángulos.

Elia alzó una ceja cuando solo escuchó el 'Cambio de Forma' además de 'Bombas Cohetes' de Lambo y Hayato, respectivamente, incluyendo el hecho que no podía ver dónde se hallaban ¨_¿Qué hiciste Gokudera?_¨ no pensó nada más porque una horda de diferentes disparos le llegaron ¨_Oh, ya veo: Lo murmuraron para que no lo pudiera oír_¨

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante; esos se arrepentirían de haberlo subestimado.

Como que se llamaba Elia, antes Tsunayoshi Sawada, lo cumpliría.

* * *

En el otro lado de la campo de batalla se hallaba el socio-psicópata número uno de la mafia, el complejo de tiburón y la mujer de la cabellera azul; el primero había transformado a su camaleón en pistola y disparaba a diestra y siniestra en dirección a Musa al tiempo que Superbi corría hacía la anterior mencionada preparándose para atacarla. Por otro lado Lal esquivaba, lo mejor que podía, los disparos de Reborn y esperaba el ves-saber-qué ataque de Squalo.

—¡Son muy irritantes! —vociferó hastiada— ¡Basuras estúpidas! —saltando tres metros atrás para evitar los tiroteos interminables del sádico tutor.

La mano derecha del hijo de Timoteo se aproximaba a Mirch levantando su arma al momento que chillaba— Encuentro del Tiburón —iniciando a andar en zig zag, más parecida a una diagonal, su espada. Arrancó el agua mientras le pegaba a la bebé mandándola otros cinco metros de retroceso ¨_Mi llama se está agotando_¨ se dio cuenta de eso volteando a ver al dueño de Leon ¨_, ¿se habrá percatado?_¨ indagándose ¨_¡Qué pregunta más tonta, es Reborn!_¨

Por su parte el arcobaleno del Sol gritaba— Disparo del Caos —apuntando a Lal con el camaleón, el cual expulsó una poderosa bala de su llama y, segundos después, se dispersaba convirtiéndose en un enorme grupo de balas encaminadas al oponente.

—Desesperan —murmuró para sí misma—, tengo que acabar con esto rápido —posó su mano derecha encima de la muñeca izquierda, donde se veía el mismo brazalete de Tsuna, presionó la gema Esmeralda e inmediatamente sus ojos cambiaron a los de una tigresa. Gritó—: ¡Modo de Armadura —la rodeó una combinación de verde y amarillo dorado—, Tigresa Imperial! —al terminar de hacerlo el aura la envolvió completamente y su atuendo se modificó a unas botas de la tonalidad del oro con algunas franjas negras, una falda de la cual sobresalía, por debajo, un short negro; unos guantes sin dedo, esmeralda, con garras negruzcas. Una blusa, con el mismo diseño del calzado, que, en el centro, descansaba la gema característica de Smeraldo; finalizando con una corona dorada donde poseía unas orejas de su animal.

Retomó el combate rasguñando el aire con sus garras posteriormente unas flechas, hechas con la llama de Lluvia, arremetieron contra el azabache y el pelo turquesa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Reborn esquivándolas, no comprendía nada.

—¡Voi! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! —consultó Superbi imitando la acción del pelo obscuro.

Como respuesta Musa se rió enigmáticamente.

* * *

En las gradas todos estaban más que en shock, era inaudito lo que acontecía en el campo de batalla. ¿Desde cuándo Lal es capaz de hacerlo? No tenían respuesta alguna, o indició de ello.

Alessandra, contemplando sus caras de estupefacción, disimuladas en unos, comenzó a explicar—: Modo de Armadura es un estado —automáticamente los espectadores le prestaron su total atención— en el que la persona puede utilizar la energía que emana su llama y transformarla en, como lo dice el nombre, una armadura.

—¿Solo eso? —cuestionó tranquila la Lluvia Vongola.

—No parece la gran cosa, cualquiera es capaz de usarlo —añadió Fran.

—Te equivocas —sonrió—, no es tan fácil. Para ejecutarlo debes obtener llamas externas a las tuyas.

—Es decir, herbívora, que hay que absorber las del oponente —tradujo, molesto, Hibari. Él se acordaba, aún, de lo que le hicieron a Roll. Rechinó los dientes.

—Exacto. Mientras más llamas expulsen, más fuertes se vuelven —su aire triunfal no podía ser mayor.

¨_Pero debe haber una forma de contrarrestarlo_¨ meditó Mukuro ¨_. La pregunta es, ¿cuál?_¨ observando la cancha.

—Vamos a perder —anunció la Rana.

—No importa, de todos modos —comenzó Lussuria—, solo nos borrarán la memoria y nos iremos con Sawada.

—¡Cierto! ¡Al extremo! —vociferó Ryouhei.

Aless se rió divertida— ¿De verdad creyeron que lo dejaríamos ir?

—Pero, tú, dijiste... —murmuró Chrome no aceptando lo que oía.

—Mocosa estúpida —ignoró la mirada envenenada que le mandó Rokudo por el insulto a su querida Chrome, la cual se deprimió—, el trato era que les borraría los recuerdos acerca de mi famiglia y Sawada nunca dije que se marcharían —se formó un cínica sonrisa.

—Un vacío legal —fue Mammon, la cual no se supo cuál tono de voz utilizó.

—¡Tramposa! —se enfureció Levi A Than— ¡No se quedará así! ¡Te lo aseguro! —corrió con sus manos hechas puños, dispuesto a golpearla.

La de ojos felinos ambarinos sacó un aparato de su bolsillo e inmediatamente presionó el botón azulado que había en el...

...Y se escucharon gritos de dolor de parte de Lal y Tsunayoshi.

—**¡¿Qué le has hecho al Décimo?!** —bramó/interrogó Gokudera al ver a su estimado jefe abrazándose mientras caía, con dureza, al suelo de rodillas. Tsuna poseía un gesto de dolor incalculable.

Lo mismo le acontecía a Mirch.

—Esto —mirando el artefacto—, es un seguro. Sí intenta algo en mí contra verán sufrir a sus compañeros —lo desactivó haciendo que Elia y Musa dejaran de retorcerse.

Decir que todos estaban molestos era un eufemismo.

* * *

En el campo de batalla, del lado de la bebé, se hallaba en completo silencio.

¨_Haber brazalete... Botón_¨ pensó Reborn ¨_. A nosotros no nos afecto pero a ellos sí_¨ siguió formulándose una teoría _¨, ¿será qué... ?_¨ y aprovechándose, para variar, de que estaba distraída su víctima le disparó al brazalete; no le pasó nada, aparentemente, ya que notó una leve mueca en la de la cabellera azul— Eso es. **¡Disparen a la pulsera!** —le avisó a Squalo y a todos, incluidos los que se localizaban al otro lado— **¡La pulsera es la causante! ¡Hay que destruirla! ¡Esa es la causa por la que los controlan!** —continuó chillando al tiempo que, él y Superbi le bombardeaba al accesorio de la muñeca, sin tregua.

* * *

En el área del Décimo Vongola las cosas no diferían, ellos también lo hacían sin dejarle respirar o reaccionar. Lo que suceda primero.

El Conejo gruñó fastidiado— ¿Qué protones hacen? Intenten lo que intenten no me vencerán.

—Décimo, no nos subestime —informó Hayato atacándole sin descanso con sus armas, todas ellas.

* * *

En las gradas la de cabello verde no podría encontrar más enojada, acababan de descubrir el truco. ¿Cómo no enfadarse cuando tus planes están a punto de fallar? Sinceramente no se puede; pero ella no dará su brazo a torcer así como así. Oh, no. Como que se llama Alessandra evitará que Vongola y aliados triunfen, aunque tuviera jugar sucio; no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, es solo que, tenía un truco bajo la manga, literalmente.

¨_Familia Arco Iris_¨ estaba enrabiada, aunque en sus facciones no se demostrara _¨, tendré mi venganza. Aunque para eso tenga que..._¨ sacó otro aparato, solo que este detentaba un botón rojo. Ahora sí que se arrepentirían ¨_Destruir mi propia base_¨ lo presionó al momento que desaparecía en una neblina, que nadie notó, para su suerte.

Una enorme explosión se oyó a lo largo del castillo, destruyendo todo a su paso. Sin embargo Aless no contaba con que también desactivará los brazaletes de sus prisioneros antiguos.

La barrera que los dividía se rompió, tanto la del campo como la que impedía que dialogarán con su capo y la arcobaleno defectuosa.

—Chiquitín —llamó Yamamoto—, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Obviamente, fanático del béisbol —respondió la Tormenta Vongola por el sádico niño.

Risa jovial de parte del espadachín Vongola.

—¡Oi, obsesionado del béisbol, es serio! —protestó, de nuevo, la Mano Derecha del líder Vongola.

Xanxus, a regañadientes, y Squalo cargaban a unos casi-conscientes y confundidos Tsuna y Lal. Respectivamente.

—Jefe —Dokuro se angustiaba más de lo que había estado antes _¨¿Porqué? ¿Porqué ahora me preocupo más por él? ¿Y, sobre todo, qué es esta opresión que siento en el pecho? ¿Será que me gusta?..._¨ dejó sus pensamientos para otro momento. No era la hora para eso, primero averiguar sí estará bien, contando solo a la tuna.

—Mukuro, Fran, Chrome —inició ordenando el tutor de Dino y Tsunayoshi—. A la base Vongola —los aludidos cumplieron lo que el portador del pacificador del Sol dictó.

* * *

En dicha base, la Décima generación y los Varia aparecieron en la sala común. Y, allí, Reborn comenzó a decir lo que harían.

—Ryouhei, Gokudera revisen a Tsuna-inútil y a Lal, avísenme sí tienen algún daño. No importa de qué tipo sea —el aludido asintió y, con ayuda de Gokudera, se los llevaron a la enfermería— Los otros, desaparezcan de mi vista; si llegó a necesitarlos, los llamaré —ni lentos ni perezosos acataron la instrucción.

* * *

Con el mayor de los hermanos Sasagawa, él y la explosiva Tormenta usaban sus llamas del Sol para chequearlos.

—Décimo no posee ningún daño —comentó aliviado Hayato—, sin embargo, creo que, permanecerá inconsciente dos días —avisó alarmado... ¿Eh? Bueno, por algo es bipolar, ¿no?— ¿Qué tal por tú lado, Cabeza de Césped? —cuestionó.

—Aparentemente está sana, debería de haber despertado... —no continuó ya que, de repente, el corazón de Lal dejó de latir— ¡Oh, no! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Al extremo! —intentó revivirla usando las Llamas del Sol, pero nada.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Lal está muerta.

—¿Qué sucede, Cabeza de Césped? —indagó interesado la Tormenta Vongola.

—Acaba de dejar de latir su corazón —respondió entre-cortada mente.

Gokudera abrió los ojos en shock.

—Pe-pero, ¿cómo? —tartamudeó— Si estaba con ¡vida! —remarcó la última palabra chillando-la.

—Debe tener algo que ver con el Modo de Armadura —Ryouhei nunca había estado tan serio, tanto que no ha dicho su lema—. Es una suerte que Sawada no la usará, si no, tendría al mismo destino que Mirch.

La Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola se aterrorizó ante la sola imagen de su estimado y respetado jefe siendo enterrado tres metros bajo tierra. Gritó asustado ¨_Si eso pasará significaría que no cumplí con mi deber de Mano Derecha... Perdóneme, Décimo_¨ de miedoso paso a triste, ¿enserio? ¿No podría dejar de tener cambios de un segundo para otro?

Bueno, volviendo a la escena. Gokudera no daría su brazo a torcer, en el sentido de dejar morir a su líder ¨_Mejor yo que el Décimo, ¡ese es mi lema!_¨ se detuvo por un momento ¨_Soné como el Cabeza de Césped... ¡Qué horror!_¨ un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda.

Pero no era él único, Sasagawa estaba en iguales condiciones ¨_Sawada, despierta. No puedo regresar y decirle a Kyouko que nos has abandonado, ¡no puedo! ¡Reacciona! ¡Sawada! ¡Por favor! ¡Vuelve en sí!_¨ suplicaba mentalmente ¨_¡No puedo perderte, Sawada! ¡El maestro Collonelo ya perdió a Mirch! ¡Y eso que estaban a punto de casarse! ¡Se amaban y él no la volverá a ver con vida! Por favor, te lo ruego. Despierta_¨ seguía y seguía en ese estilo.

Sin embargo, la única manera de saber sí sobreviviría, porque seguros estaban de eso, era dentro de dos días.

* * *

En Kokuyo Land, M.M buscaba a su Mukuro. Desde hace horas que no lo ve y eso la preocupa, él no se va sin antes informarle.

—Angustiada por mí, M.M —no era una pregunta, era un confirmación de la persona que, desesperada-mente, esperaba noticia alguna.

—Mukuro —logró decir en un hilo de voz, corrió donde Rokudo—. No sabes cuánto temía que no volvieras, Mukuro —lo abrazó y a él, sorprendiéndolo, se lo permitió.

¨_¿Y, desde cuándo, soy tan complaciente con alguien que no sea mi querida Chrome?_¨ se indagaba sin intentar apartarla ¨_No importa, por el momento_¨ añadió correspondiendo el abrazo.

Eso alegró de sobre-manera a la muchacha no-ilusionista del grupo ¨_Sí. Un poco más, solo un poco, y Mukuro me amará_¨ festejaba en su mente.

* * *

Por otra parte la del parche negruzco con estampado de calavera nívea, quien estaba sentada en el parque llorando, veía el panorama; solo por ver, no porque le interesara.

Suspiró resignadamente dolida.

—Dokuro, ¿qué sucede? —interrogó una voz mordaz y femenina.

—Señorita Kurokawa —mencionó sorprendida. De todas las personas que le podrían hablar, las cuales no eran muchas si hablamos de no-mafiosos, viene a ser Hana Kurokawa ¨_Esperaba a la señorita Kyouko o a la señorita Haru, pero no a la señorita Kurokawa_¨ Razón: Con ella no congeniaba, al menos no como con la chica más popular de la Secundaria Namimori o la chica del "Hahi".

—Sí —decía con su típica voz—. Te repetiré la pregunta, ¿qué pasa? —la mirada que le mandaba la intimidaba, aunque tratará de no demostrarlo— Es para ahora no para mañana —aclaró molestándose ¨_Yo que me digno en preocuparme y esta que se queda en silencio_¨ reclamó en su mente.

Nagi tartamudeó cosas que no se entendían.

¨_No entiendo que le ven Kyouko y Haru a esta chiquilla_¨ se quejó ¨_, que no sabe más que trabarse al hablar_¨ completó la oración— Dilo ya —exigió la amiga de la infancia de la Sasagawa menor.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Le decía el problema de su Jefe? No, impensable. No tenía porque saberlo, se meterían en más embrollos de los que, de por sí, ya poseen; entonces, ¿qué? Y si le comenta sobre su, posible, enamoramiento. Sí, eso es seguro; y lo mejor es que no revelaría información vital ¨_Sueno como el Jefe_¨ ese pensamiento hizo que, sin darse cuenta, se sonrojará.

—Ahora te ruborizas, fabuloso —habló con ironía Hana ¨_En verdad que esta niña no es más fastidiosa porque no nació un día antes_¨

—Lo que pasa... Es que... Yo... Realmente —informaba con dificultad la protegida de Mukuro.

Una, dos, tres venas de ira aparecieron en la sien de Kurokawa ¨_No hagas nada de lo que después te arrepentirás_¨ apenas se calmaba con eso; pero es que Chrome, a su parecer, era la persona más irritante que tuvo la desgracia de conocer.

Sin contar al delincuente juvenil adicto a los cigarrillos, refiriéndose a Gokudera. Y a ese par de bebes que están obsesionados con las armas, hablando de Reborn y Lambo. Y al maniático del boxeo con fuentes interminables de energía, tratándose de Ryouhei.

Un leve rubor, casi imperceptible, adornó las mejillas de la chica que considera a todos los varones "Monos" al mencionar, mejor dicho pensar, al Sol del Arco Iris.

¨_Ese boxeador_¨ gruñó en su cabeza ¨_; si lo llego a ver me dará una soberana explicación del por qué se ausento cuatro, casi cinco, días_¨ Sí, ese era el tiempo que se llevaron para cumplir la misión.

Pero, ¿cuál era la causa de la, rara, preocupación por él? Oh, si. Ellos, en cierta manera, son novios; a pesar que la chica que odia a los infantes lo niegue.

—No sé si me enamoré del Je-Sawada —corrigiéndose antes de cometer un desliz ¨_Eso estuvo cerca, mucho a ciencia cierta_¨

—¿Qué? —consultó incrédula. ¿Esa chica con el Mono-inútil? ¨_Con razón dicen que los opuestos se atraen_¨ meditó acordándose de sus personalidades.

—No estoy segura si... —fue interrumpida por la, sin importar que lo reconozca, novia del Sasagawa mayor.

—Te oí —cortó mordaz, es decir normal—; lo que no entiendo es, ¿cómo terminaste en ese estado? —le hizo saber ¨_Tontas hormonas que no dejan de fastidiarnos, haciendo que nos fijemos en los adolescentes que en realidad son monos con escasa cantidad de neuronas en funcionamiento¨ _teniendo presente que ella paso por lo mismo hace tres meses ¨_. Hormonas horrendas_¨ concluyó segura de sí misma.

Nagi no supo como responder-le.

Hana suspiró— Entonces, lo único que te diré: Debes aclarar tus sentimientos antes de que alguien te quite a Sawada —se dio media vuelta yéndose; solo que antes citó—: Hay varios peces en el océano —la frase que su madre le dijo cuando le contó acerca de su enamoramiento.

Sin proponerse-lo se recordó de ese día, corrección de ese diálogo.

"—Hija, ¿qué te sucede? Te noto distante y rara.

—Mamá. Es que no entiendo, ¿por qué cada vez que el Mono-boxeador dice alguna tontería se me hace tierno? Cuando, en realidad sería, que tendría que darme la impresión que es un tarado de marca mayor.

—Oh, eso es sencillo. Hija, ¡estás enamorada! ¡Y nada más que del hermano de Kyouko!

—¿De ese mono?

—Sí.

—Se nota que estoy desesperada.

—Hana, no seas cruel. Y deberías apresurarte a aceptar tus sentimiento hacía Ryouhei.

—¿O qué?

—Te lo pueden ganar. Recuerda: Hay varios peces en el océano.

—¿Y eso que carajo significa?

—Piensa, hija. Piensa"

¨_Los monos son muy problemáticos_¨ ese fue su último pensamiento antes de desaparecer de la vista de la ilusionista de la familia Vongola.

—Hay varios peces en el océano —repitió Nagi—. No entiendo —confesó avergonzada.

Y así pasaron dos meses, en los que Tsunayoshi se la paso inconsciente. Mas ninguno de sus Guardianes se atrevía a desconectarlo, hacer eso sería aceptar que no tiene oportunidad de vivir... ¡Y eso no pasará! No lo permitirán, aunque unos sean demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. En ese lapso de tiempo Chrome se deprimió, ¡y ni siquiera Mukuro podía animarla! Eso era muy preocupante, teniendo en cuenta que hace todo lo que su Mukuro-sama le dice y, a veces, ordena; todo dependiendo de la situación en que se encuentren.

Todo es mi culpa, es lo que se repetía constantemente.

Estaba agobiada con su fatal error, ese era su estado de ánimo.

Nada podré realizar nada para salvarlo, eso creía desde la tercera semana hasta la fecha.

Lo mejor es dejar a Vongola, era la resolución a la que había llegado al final de la cuarta semana. Es decir, hoy.

Sí, hoy. Ella, Chrome Dokuro, abandonaría a la familia que la quería y la había aceptado por ser ella; no por ser la protegida de Mukuro Rokudo, él que ha escapado de Vendicare. Hoy dejaría de sufrir por la perdida de la persona que amaba.

Sí, amaba. Se dio cuenta al concluir del primer mes, cuándo estuvo a punto de suicidarse y, que por su torpeza, terminó con la ceguera del Guardián de la Lluvia de la familia Arco Iris; es decir de Takeshi Yamamoto.

Ese funesto día, al atardecer, pensó en cruzar la calle al momento que pasará un conductor temerario(3) y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por Yamamoto; quien se llevo la peor parte por salvarla. Aún recordaba lo que aconteció al tiempo que la tranquila Lluvia despertó, estaba inconsciente por el accidente...

Que ella misma provocó. Sin contar la anestesia, pero eso fue lo última que podría interesarle.

"—Disculpe —llame al medico—, ¿cómo se encuentra el joven Yamamoto?

—Mejor debería informárselo en privado —me dijo desconcertándonos.

—Vamos, vamos. Doctor, no puede ser tan malo —oí que habló con esa despreocupación que lo caracterizaba. Ni él ni yo sabíamos el por qué de esas vendas en sus ojos.

Intuí que no debía ser bueno.

—Por favor —pedí por lo bajo.

Él nos miró, suspiró e informó—: El joven Yamamoto presenta tres costillas rotas, un esguince en su brazo derecho y una pierna rota —me alarme por eso, recordé que se puso en frente mío en medio de mi hazaña. El coche le pegó de lleno en el estómago mandándolo a volar tres metros lejos. Se estrello contra la vidriera de un local, directamente en el rostro que quedó, completamente, ensangrentado.

Me asuste cuando no sentí su pulso, milagrosamente se salvó luego de que lo operarán.

—Solo eso —rió jovial el joven Yamamoto, ¿cómo puede tomárselo tan a la ligera? Si yo fuera él estaría asustada, sobre todo porque no ha mencionado las vendas—, podría ser peor —sonrió sin importarle su condición.

O eso es lo que creí.

—Sin embargo —oh, no. Me dio mala espina— al impactarse su cara con el vidrio, unos fragmentos se clavaron en sus ojos; dañándole la cornea. Lamento decirle que está ciego, de manera permanente.

Esa noticia me rompió el corazón, sentí que mis lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. No obstante lo que oí decir al joven Yamamoto me dejo en shock y la culpabilidad que sentía aumentó, considerablemente.

—No importa mi ceguera. Chrome salió ilesa del accidente, eso es lo relevante.

Solo me dije que la señorita Kyouko se entristecería, al saber que el chico que ama no la volvería a ver. Sin importarle que el joven Yamanoto no sea consciente de sus sentimientos."

¨_¡Qué tonta que fui!_¨ se regañaba mientras iba en camino a la Mansión Vongola que está en Namimori, en esa se localiza el Décimo líder de la antes mencionada familia. Logró entrar, usando sus habilidades ilusorias; se encaminó al ala Oeste, allí se hallaba la habitación de su Jefe.

Al ingresar vio, por primera vez, que estaba pintada de un anaranjado pálido, con una ventana grande delante de ella; en la ventana habían unas cortinas cuya tela nívea, a la par de la cama de Sawada una mesa de noche negruzca. En la cual estaban unas margaritas, cortesía Gokudera, con una nota que decía:

_Despierte, Décimo._

_Le esperamos ansiosa-mente y, sí lo hace, descubrirá que todo a marchado bien desde su indisposición._

_Atentamente._

_Hayato Gokudera._

_Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola._

Entre otros obsequios que le dieron sus Guardianes, sin excepción, y su sádico tutor.

Posteriormente divisó, con cautela, a Sawada, él estaba conectado a una maquina que le daba el aire necesario; poseía un tubo, en su muñeca derecha, que le proporcionaba suero mineral. Su rostro era de serenidad, con sus parpados cerrados y, por desgracia, no había ninguna sonrisa en sus facciones.

—Desearía —inició Nagi— que abriera los ojos, Jefe —miró al techo, una lágrima traicionera salió por su única orbe visible.

Sin que se diera cuenta, un hombre con una bata de medico, escuchó su deseo.

—Y si te dijera que eso puede cumplirse —le comentó entrando a la habitación.

—¿Señor Shamal? —enunció con sorpresa por la inesperada integración del doctor pervertido— ¿A qué se refiere? —cuestionó.

—Hay dos maneras para que Tsunayoshi vuelva en sí —pronunció el medico.

—¿Cómo? —estaba, completamente, interesada Chrome. Su ojo lo veía fijamente.

—El primero es un método mas hay que realizar un pequeño sacrificio —su tono se transformó en uno de seriedad.

—¿Cuál es ese? Señor Shamal —inquirió la del parche.

—Tienes que renunciar a la, mayor cantidad, de tus Llamas —le hizo ser conocedora.

—¿Sólo eso? —repitió en la misma tonalidad interrogante de antes ¨_Si de eso manera puede despertar, entonces, ¿por qué no se lo ha dicho a nadie? ¿O es qué hay un truco? De ser así, la cuestión es ¿cuál?_¨ pensaba la de cabellera índigo.

—En realidad, es más complejo que eso... —empezó a explicar.

¨_Ya lo temía_¨ creo que todos sabemos quién fue.

—Al renunciar a casi todas tus Llamas corres el riesgo de morir —le puso los nervios de punta a la chica— y la persona a quién se lo mandas puede sobrecargarse con ellas —pausó—. ¿Estás dispuesta, Chrome?

La susodicha se quedó en silencio.

—Lo que pensé —suspiró con pesar—, si tú no puedes; nadie podrá.

—¿Eh?

—Sólo la persona que sienta más que una amistad por Tsunayoshi puede hacerlo —aclaró Shamal.

La fémina Niebla perteneciente al Grupo Kokuyo se sonrojó al verse descubierta.

¨_Un momento, dijo que habían dos oportunidades pero solo ha mencionado uno_¨ ejerció un esfuerzo para hablar— ¿Y el segundo? —se notaba en su voz que había esperanza.

Ya saben lo que dicen.

Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza(5).

Shamal fue cubierto por un aura sombría— Es muy peligroso. Hay un ochenta y ocho por ciento de probabilidad de fallar.

—¿Y el doce por ciento restante? —una leve oportunidad era lo que necesitaba.

—Que resulte con éxito.

—Dígame, por favor. Necesito saberlo —suplicó Dokuro.

Shamal suspiró, de nuevo, al darse cuenta que no evitaría el contárselo— Hay una máquina que hice para estos casos, se llama Specchio Senza Ricordi(4). Sirve para borrarle cada recuerdo a la persona en la que se utilizará, sólo que hay un costo tan grande que nadie quiere pagarlo y, en caso contrario, pocas personas son las que logran salir triunfantes.

—Todavía no comprendo —musitó Nagi confundida.

—Su nombre es Specchio Senza Ricordi** —**repitió— y no porque yo quiera, sino por lo que hace —se detuvo a pensar en la mejor manera de plantearlo—: Al borrarle los recuerdos también le elimina su personalidad y, como debes saber que las Llamas son vitales para nosotros, al remover-las los deja muy debilitados —Chrome se asustó con eso— mas —costando-le prosiguió prestando atención— este proceso no se puede realizar con una persona... Es con dos, ya que es el Cielo —terminó de explicar mientras pensaba ¨_¿Y qué harás ahora, Chrome?_¨ sin que ella lo notará miro definiendo sus curvas ¨_Qué sensual joven_¨ sonrió como un pervertido.

Corrección. Es un pervertido.

—Si fa-falla le sucederá lo mis-mismo que a Yuni mientras estábamos en el fu-futuro —tartamudeó afirmando sus sospechas ¨_No lo soportaría, Jefe_¨ contempló a Tsuna.

—Qué comes, que adivinas —intentó disipar las dudas de la menor de edad.

¨_Gracias, señor Shamal_¨ agradeció internamente ojeando al hombre— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—¿Estás dispuesta? —contestó una interrogante con otra.

—Totalmente —mencionó seria aunque en el fondo tenía dudas ¨_No, Chrome. Jefe no dudaría_¨

—Bien, lo que debemos hacer es... —y le contó cómo funcionada. No era nada del otro mundo: solo tendrían que ponerse un tubo que, a Dokuro, les extraería su Llama y se la daría a Sawada; en cambio él la otorgaría a Nagi... Sencillo, ¿no? ¨_Con esto Chrome deshará su conexión con Mukuro_¨ Shamal operaba la maquina ¨_, y algo que no te comente, Chrome. Es que, al eliminar sus personalidades, se creará una nueva y, con ella, los recuerdos; todo dependiendo de qué les diga_¨ al cabo de dos horas, el proceso llegó a su fin.

Pasaron dos horas inconscientes, tiempo que aprovechó Shamal para sacarlo de allí por unos de los muchos pasadizos secretos de la Mansión Vongola. Los llevo a una cabaña de un bosque, muy lejano a su anterior posición; era sencilla pero espaciosa, con un pequeño jardín trasero, equipada con todo lo que necesitarían.

Claramente el medico se encargó de todo antes de que Nagi entrará al cuarto de Tsuna.

Ambos adolescentes estaban más que confusos, observando a su alrededor. Se miraron mutuamente y el medico se percató de que, al momento que Sawada y Dokuro compartieron visiones, lo hicieron con amor...

Él amor que la del parche tenía antes de la decisión que le cambió la vida, al igual de Tsuna que poseía un sentimiento recíproco al de su ex-Guardiana de la Niebla.

¨_Me tranquiliza que, pese a la amnesia, aún conserven su enamoramiento. Supongo que algunas cosas no se pueden olvidar —_sonrió alegre_— __¿Quién diría que Tsunayoshi ama a Chrome? Cuando antes declaraba su amor hacía Kyouko, esa guapa de cabellera castaña con cierto toque de miel y... ¡Detente! ¡Recuerda lo que paso al intentar seducirla!_¨ y, con eso; refiriéndome antes que mencionara a la Sasagawa menor, recordó el día que lo visitó antes de irse a su misión suicida.

"Estaba en mi laboratorio, tranquilo y con un golpe en la cabeza dado por Bianchi, esa hermosa chica con temperamento... Ah, me atraen así. Un súbito ruido me saco de mi ensoñación, era la puerta de mi despacho y por ella entraba el Décimo Vongola.

—Shamal, necesito unas cosas —pidió Tsunayoshi, mejor dicho casi exigió. Ha pasado mucho tiempo con Reborn, pensé.

—¿Cuáles? —debía ser importante, él no habría hablado así sino fuera por eso.

—Unos antídotos a todos los venenos que conoces —¿Irá a una misión? Era lo único que podía ser— y —añadió; ¿qué más querría?, me pregunte— el botiquín que nos diste cuando fuimos al futuro —terminó de informarme.

—¿Solo eso? —muy importante, concluí. Ahora la cuestión era, ¿se marchará con alguien más?

—Ah, y un calmante para Chrome —la última palabra fue con cierto aire soñador... ¿Aire soñador? Oh, sé lo que sucede.

—Amas a Chrome —no interrogue, afirme.

Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas al momento que salió del estupor.

—Yo no... Ten-tengo idea de lo que —tartamudeo; pausó unos segundos—. Bueno, sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Cuando el bipolar de Hayato entró cabreado con no-sé-qué chica que apodo "Mujer estúpida" —conteste—, le sucedió lo mismo que a ti, Tsunayoshi, infundía cierto aire soñador... Quitando el hecho que accidentalmente me lo comentó y que luego se entristeció murmurando algo que sonó "Defraude al Décimo, soy una mala Mano Derecha" entre otras cosas."

¨_Lo bueno es que una chispa de lo que antes fue su Llama quedó en su cuerpo_¨ hablando de Nagi ¨_, eso hará que conserve sus órganos vitales... Y lo mejor es que ni enterada de eso estará_¨ ahora de las ilusiones.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y quiénes somos? —consultaron al mismo tiempo. Voltearon a verse luego de eso.

—Soy Shamal; y ustedes son —miró a la chica de cabellera índigo— Nagi Kobayashi(6) pero prefieres que te digan "Chrome" —ahora volteo al castaño—; y tú eres Tsunayoshi Shimizu(7), sin embargo optas por tu mote "Tsuna" —no les cambió la identidad del todo, solo sus apellidos ¨_Si quiero que no los encuentren es mejor cuanta menos conexión tengan con su antigua vida_¨ meditó el pervertido, pero, ¿cuál es la razón de que se preocupe de esa manera? Es que ellos no son tan escandalosos ¨. _Quitando cuando Tsunayoshi da su típico chillido_¨ le salió una gota en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no lo recordamos? —inquirió Kobayashi, ex-Dokuro.

¨_En parte conserva su antigua personalidad_¨ pensó agradecido— Tuvieron un accidente de tránsito que les quitó la memoria —¡qué bueno es inventando mentiras! ¿Cierto?—, por cierto, son novios.

Sonrojo de ambos chicos. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y su rubor incrementó.

¨_Definitivamente no han cambiado del todo_¨

—Aquí es donde viven —siguió informando— y no quieren recordar su pasado porque perdieron a sus personas preciadas —eso no era falsedad—. Eso es todo.

—Gracias por ayudarnos, señor Shamal —decía Shimizu con una sonrisa, idéntica de cuando era un Sawada.

—Adiós —salió por la puerta perdiéndose de la visión del dúo de jóvenes.

Y así una nueva vida, feliz y al lado de la persona que aman dio inició; completamente ajenos a su mundo anterior, sin embargo serán una familia normal. Sin ningún riesgo con pertenecer a la mafia y, en un futuro no muy lejano, formarían una familia.

Definitivamente eran felices...

Esa era su vida al otro lado del espejo.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **¡Hola, mis estimados lectores! Por fin, después de varios meses, entregó este One-Shot a mcr77, espero que te gustará, o por lo menos, te haya entretenido. Bueno, sé que algunas cosas quedaron inconclusas, por ejemplo ¿encontrarán a Tsuna y Chrome? ¿Yamamoto se repondrá de su ceguera? ¿Kyouko y M.M lograrán enamorar a Takeshi y Mukuro, respectivamente? ¿Alessandra se vengará? ¿Cómo reaccionó Colonello con la muerte de Lal? No obstante eso quedará así, o sea, sin respuesta.

Ahora aclararé los puntos marcados en la historia, los cuales no son muchos contando la extensión de la ficción:

—(1) _**Esmeralda Neblina.**_

_**—**_(2)_** Resplandor Cegador.**_

—(3) _**Así es como conocemos, en mi país, a las personas que manejan bajo los efectos del alcohol.**_

—(4) _**Espejo Sin Recuerdos.**_

—(5) _**Teócrito es el escritor de aquella frase.**_

—(6) _**Pequeña Foresta es su significado.**_

—(7) **_Manantial de Agua, igual que el anterior, es su significado._**

Por último diré que el título de la ficción significa:

~Al Otro Lado Del Espejo~

Sin más que hablar... ¡Adiós y nos leemos pronto, mis queridos lectores!

Posdata: Qué nota más larga, ¿cierto?


End file.
